


Adopted as Captain Mitchell's Child?!

by NekoRanger6



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Adoption, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRanger6/pseuds/NekoRanger6
Summary: First time working on a Lightspeed Rescue story like this





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so basically sorry but for this Ryan Mitchell is NOT GONNA BE In This. SORRY I'll post up a proper summary on my next Chapter Summary


	1. Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain William Mitchell Adopts a 2 year old girl as his Daughter. Dana Mitchell is very pleased to have another sibling. How will the other Lightspeed Rescue Rangers react? Find out

Jessica's Pov: "Waiting in Mariner Bay Rescue Orphanage is SO BORING!! No one's ever going to Adopt me!" I say as SUDDENLY the doors open and a man in a Military Uniform (Captain William Mitchell) walks in. I get called down to the front desk and grab my Lightspeed Rescue Megazord I had ever since I was Rescued from my burning house and walk downstairs. "Yes Ms. Tracy?" (A/N: I'm making Trakeena a good guy (Girl. You know what I mean) and her being the Orphanage Director) Ms. Tracy looks at me. "Jessica dear. This man is Captain William Mitchell. Head of the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers. He's here to tell you something very important and also very special too." Captain Michell kneels down to me. "I was if you'd like to be my Daughter? I have an older Daughter. I think she'd really love havinga little sister." I nod while gently hugging Captain Mitchell crying happily. "Yes Sir. I'd love to be your Daughter." He nods signing the Adoption Papers and helps me pack my stuff and drives me to the AquaBase. Captain Mitchell's Pov: I look at Jessica and smile. "This is the Aqua Base where the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers, Ms. Fairweather myself and all the other people live. Don't worry. I know it may be a little scary right now but I'm sure you'll adjust to everything just fine." We go inside and there are standing in the Common Room (I know I know That's from PowerRangers Samurai/Super Samurai Reference) are the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers. I know them because Captain Mitchell told me all about them. //CLIFFHANGER//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I DID SAY RYAN WON'T be in this. I meant he won't be in Chapter 2. He'll be in the other Chapters. Heheh sorry for any inconveniences this may have had caused


End file.
